TRT 7: The Ranma Trek Tales!
by ocramed
Summary: The end of THE RANMA TREK series.
1. Chapter 1

**TRT7: The Ranma Trek Tales! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This story takes place between the years 2025 CE and 2150 CE, the year before Ranma Saotome joins the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise.  
**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

June 23, 2025: Tokyo, Japan.

The area that was once the heart of Tokyo was nearly in ruins. The ground was broken, while the skies were colored red. Screams of anguish could be heard in the distance, as an eerie calm fell upon the land. Most importantly, however, a hard-won battle would be the stuff of legends.

In the epicenter of the destruction, a man stood alone. His hair whipped about in a breezeless wind, as energy arced across his body. Power he hadn't felt in years coursed through his veins. His eyes blazed with the light of the stars.

He was the Izanagi. He was Ranma Prime. He was Sailor Helios. He was Sailor Chaos. He was…Ranma Saotome.

"I…I did it," Ranma says, as he fell on his knees. "I…saved the world…"

"But at what cost, Prince of Chaos?" says a voice from behind.

Ranma huffed and laughed at the same time. His power was amplified to such a degree that he knew who was behind him before the person spoke.

"My sanity," Ranma says, as he gets up. He surveyed the damaged to his hometown. "And perhaps…my soul as well…"

Sailor Pluto steps forth to sit on a piece of rubble.

"Thank you for laying the foundation for Crystal Tokyo."

Ranma looks at Sailor Pluto sharply.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say…and I say what I mean, Ranma. Crystal Tokyo's formation hinged upon a 'great disaster' coming about. All this time I assumed that a 'nuclear winter' would be the cause. Then again, I never looked at other possibilities to come about."

"But…why would you thank ME for all this? Saffron was the one who attacked ME out of revenge!"

Saffron, the lord of the Phoenix Folk of the Bakalayna region of China, was the avatar of the universal entity that represented the eternal cycle of life, death and rebirth: the Phoenix Force. This was the same entity that had chosen the American mutant telepath Dr. Jean Gray (Parapsychology) to be its avatar. Some how, Saffron discovered a way to "mainline" his heritage, by tapping directly into the Phoenix Force itself. And when that happened, Saffron BECAME the Phoenix Force itself. Needless to say, the first person that Saffron sought to exact his revenge was Ranma Saotome…

"I know, but had you not been the target of Lord Saffron's revenge, none of this would have happened."

Ranma clinched his fist, as his power began to build up.

"Ranma…?"

"What is it now? Did I do something wrong? Here!"

Ranma punched towards a building that was miles away.

BOOM!

The skyscraper, already damaged from the battle, crumples upon "impact".

RUMBLE…

"There! Now there is more blame I can…I can…"

Suddenly, Ranma collapses on the ground.

"Ranma!" Sailor Pluto says with concern, as she goes to her former lover's side. "Ranma, hang on-"

"And so it comes to this," says a voice from behind.

Sailor Pluto turns around to see three robed figures in cloaks of various types. They step forth.

"Stay back," commands Sailor Pluto, as she stands while raising her staff in a combat stance.

"This is your only warning."

The three figures lower their respective cloaks.

"YOU?" Sailor Pluto exclaims.

"Yes," Nodoka says, as she and the women knell at Ranma's side.

Sailor Pluto takes a hard look at Nodoka's companions.

"Lady Arwen? Tokimi-sama?"

"It has been a while, Setsuna," Arwen says as she looked up.

"Why are…you here, goddess?" Sailor Pluto says.

"We're here to take our son home," Tokimi says. "Otherwise…Ranma will die."

"What?"

Meanwhile, underneath Japan itself, a lone figure was bearing the weight of her home.

"Please, Ranma…please be safe," says Sailor Cosmos, as she kept the weight on her back. Channeling all the power she has developed throughout her life, Sailor Cosmos was one of the most powerful beings on Earth…and perhaps beyond. And yet, in spite of her power, in spite of her willingness to sacrifice even her own soul to protect others, Sailor Cosmos was like a lonely little girl who needed reinforced comfort.

"Please…be safe," says Sailor Cosmos again, as tears flow from her eyes. "If I have to bare this weight forever…to keep Ranma safe…then I shall bare my burden willingly-"

Suddenly, the space where Sailor Cosmos was holding the weight of Japan began to fill with rock and dirt.

"Huh?"

'Hang on,' came a telepathic thought.

Sailor Cosmos began to feel herself being yanked by an invisible force.

"Ulp-!"

Eventually, Sailor Cosmos found herself being yanked out of the ground.

THOOM!

"Ahhhhhh-"

SPLASH!

Sailor Cosmos swam to the surface of the pond that was at the center of Juuban Park.

"Eh," Sailor Cosmos says, as she made it to shore. She sees Sailor Mercury with Sailor Terra.

"Nice going, guys," Sailor Cosmos says. "Now, I'm all WET."

"No, problem," Sailor Mercury says with a giggle.

"Next time you use 'The Force', give me a warning, okay?"

"We had to do the 'hat trick' maneuver, Usako," Sailor Terra says. "Ami needed to yank you out of there, so I can reinforced the foundation."

"Oh, yeah-"

CHIRP!

Sailor Mercury touches her earpiece that was shaped into an earring.

"Mercury: speaking."

"Ami, we have the remaining opposition boxed in," Sailor Venus says over the line. "We're ready to make the final assault."

"Stand-by," Sailor Mercury says, as she mutes her link. "Waiting for your orders, Princess."

"What is Ranma's status?" Sailor Cosmos asks. "Given the fact that you pulled me out of that place, I take it that Ranma defeated Saffron?"

"We…don't know of his status," Sailor Terra says. "But…based on the fact that I don't sense any significant shift of power of Earth's 'ley lines', I believe that the battle between him and the Phoenix King…is over."

"I hope you're right, Hoshi. Ami?"

"Yes?" Ami replied.

"What is the status of our forces?"

"Mop up actions are being conducted even as we speak. Naruto and his forces have the northern section of Tokyo secured, while Tenchi and his forces have secured the south section."

Sailor Mercury pauses for a moment.

"Was it really necessary to get Miko's help?" Sailor Mercury asks.

"Yes, really," Sailor Terra says. "I understand that we needed help, but demons? What if they run amok?"

"If Miko looses control over her forces, they'll have to deal with ME," Sailor Cosmos says, as her eyes burned red. "And believe me, I KNOW many ways to inflict massive

"Er, okay…"

"Besides, I trust Miko's ability to keep her Shikima forces in line."

Sailor Cosmos turns around.

"I want to find Ranma," Sailor Cosmos says. "Keep me appraise of the situation."

And with one crouch, Sailor Cosmos takes to the skies…

Meanwhile, Ranma was in bed, as he sweated profusely.

"He's burning up," Nodoka says, as she sponge Ranma's forehead. She then turns to Tokimi.

"Have you made contact with the First One?"

"I have," Tokimi says, as she sips tea. "Mmm…it is a curious thing."

"What is?"

"Corporeal form. Normally, I prefer to remain in the upper realms. However…my project's condition warrants special attention."

"My son is NOT a 'project'," Nodoka says.

"Oh, but he is. My sisters and I each wanted to create someone who could possibly be stronger than either of us. After all, WE were the hands of the Great Maker, as we created the Universe."

Tokimi pauses for a moment.

"Still, we were not satisfied with what we have done, thus, we embarked on our little project."

"And what IS this project?" says Arwen, as she enters the bedroom. The room belonged to a house once owned by the mortal parents of Sailor Cosmos. During the fight between Ranma and Saffron, forces of the Phoenix Folk targeted the Saotome Residence and the Tendo Compound, destroying both in the process. They did not know about the Tsukino residence, which had been owned by Sailor Cosmos' mortal parents. At least it used to be the case, before the Morticoccus virus had forced her family to be sent into space for quarantine. Sadly, the "cold station" was deemed lost shortly there after…

Tokimi glances to her left side towards the bedroom door.

"The project was for my sisters and I to create a being stronger than either of us. We…were successful, in some ways."

"Does this have anything to do with…'Z'?" Nodoka asks.

"Yes…in a fashion. Zeta was my attempt to create a powerful being through tragedy. However…I what ended up creating instead was a monster who tried to kill me."

"Then you succeeded in your experiments," Arwen says.

"Perhaps, but in any experiment, you have to have a control. Zeta was groomed to be stronger by me, but what if he had gotten stronger without my direct interference?"

"So you made sure that my son accompanied my daughter-in-law, when they disappeared into the future," Nodoka says.

"Yes. Of course, I had to make sure that my…project was long term, so I took what left of the essence of the living embodiment of chaos, and fused it with the soul of a long-dead warrior."

"My son…Eldarion," Arwen says.

"Exactly. Since my domain is above Space and Time, it was easy for me to place this fragment anywhere…and when. I chose your son, Lady Arwen, because I wanted to make sure that this new soul was a noble one."

"But why use the essence of a chaotic entity?"

"Why, I wanted to make sure that Ranma's life is full of strife, as a way to insure that he would get stronger."

Tokimi pauses for a moment before resuming her conversation.

"Though I am sorry for the way Ranma's life turned out, I have to say that my project has been a success. Don't you agree?"

Nodoka turned red with rage. Light-hawk wings began to "sprout" from her person.

"All this time, you have made my son's life a living hell? All this time, I could have watched my son become a man, and you used him for an experiment? How dare you-?"

"CEASE," says a voice.

Nodoka found herself unable to command her Light Hawk Wings, the most she could generate all at once. Since leaving Earth for good, the daughter of Prince Yosho has been embracing her Juraian heritage. But now, she found herself unable to make the mental commands needed to utilize them.

All eyes turned towards the bedroom door, as Sailor Cosmos stands at the archway.

"Not here, not now," Sailor Cosmos says. "Please?"

Nodoka looks into her daughter-in-law's face. There was a mixture of quiet rage and sadness…

"Very well," Nodoka says. "I will table this matter…for another time."

"Thank you," Sailor Cosmos says, as her eyes returned to their normal blue. She then looked at Ranma's mothers.

"How is…Ranma?"

"He's suffering from an overload of power," Arwen says. "He's…literally burning up."

"How…how is this possible?"

"That fault would be…mine," Tokimi says. "When Lord Ranma was created, I assumed that he would never reach the limits of his power, more so now than when he was known as 'The Izanagi'. Not only has he reached those 'limits', but he is also exceeding them at an exponential rate. To put it in another way, his power is chaotic…wild…"

"In other words, he's running 'hot' without the necessary 'regulators' to manage that power. Humph. Ranma always complained that he was so limited when he and I trained together…"

"We've contacted a specialist of this sort of thing," Nodoka says. "We do hope he arrives here as soon as possible."

Sailor Cosmos looks at her husband of many years. To think that he might die someday was always a possibility, but to die like this…

"If you all be so kind, I want to be alone with my husband."

"Of course," Arwen says, as she gets up. "Nodoka?"

Nodoka wanted to protest but she relented.

"I'm coming," Nodoka says, as she follows Arwen out of the room. As Tokimi leaves-

"Tokimi?"

"Yes?"

"If Ranma dies because of your amorality, I will hold you responsible."

"At least you can be there for your husband, Moon Princess," Tokimi says. "At least he is not like my sister Tsunami. At least…she is not trapped in a body that had to be placed in stasis, due to a deadly contagion that YOU failed to stop."

Princess Sasami had been infected with the Morticoccus virus, and was placed in stasis while her body recovers. Some estimates have indicated that it would be centuries before the virus is completely nullified…

"Then we both have our own sadness to bare."

With that, Tokimi leaves the room, where Sailor Cosmos can cry alone by her husband's bedside.

"Ranma…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRT7: The Ranma Trek Tales! – BY DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is about the life and times of Ranma's child-clone, Ranma Junior (like Boba Fett being the child-clone of Jango Fett from "Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones").**

**Author's Note: I decided merge "The Adventures of Ranma Junior" to this one. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2  
**

* * *

A few days later, after Ranma Saotome was taken by Lorien the First to "Beyond the Rim", a meeting of sorts takes place to decide on important matters, including those of the heart...

"It's been decided," said Sailor Cosmos, as she wraps her cloak while looking over the destroyed city that was her home since she was but a child. "With the promise of Ranma's eventual return, we are to avoid interfering in the life of his...child."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked with suspicion. She still didn't understand why Ranma, her Ranma, had to leave Earth behind, but she understood his promise to Lorien that should he ever changed the scales of cosmic balance, he would have to remove himself from the mortal plane for a while, thereby allowing the Universe to heal. By killing the Phoenix Force, in the guise of the vengeful Lord Saffron, even to save the ones he loved, Ranma broke the rules governing cosmic balance. Rather than face trial at the hands of the Living Tribunal, the entity that renders judgment over cosmic level offenders, Ranma allows Lorien to take him away beyond the known Universe, until a new Phoenix Force has been re-constituted. Unfortunately, this could mean that Ranma could not return to the mortal plane for at least 1000 years...

Thankfully, he made sure that he left a child-clone of himself behind, although Ranma's last wish was to allow his child-clone a chance to live his own life, rather than his.

"I mean, 'Ranma Junior' will be free of Ranma's burdens and obligations, including us," Sailor Cosmos said. "In other words, as tempting as it may to do otherwise, I am decree that none of us are to interfere in the life of Ranma's...'mini-me'."

"You mean, YOU decided the issue for us," Sailor Uranus said, as she points an accusing finger at the Moon Princess.

"Haruka, please," pleaded Sailor Neptune, as she pulls back her lover.

"No! I'm tired of being a yo-yo whenever it suits Usagi's mood."

Pause.

"And all of this is because of HIM, isn't it?"

Sailor Cosmos sighs, as she faces her co-wife.

"Yes, yes it is, Haruka. What are we supposed to do, now that our husband has left on his journey with Lorien, the First One? Simply mourn the loss, or move on?"

"We can decide for ourselves whether or not to honor Ranma's wishes, Princess," Haruka said, as she softened her expression. She then places a hand on her co-wife's face. "I made the decision to be Ranma's wife for a chance to find love with you and the others. That is the right we all share as 'co-wives', yes?"

"I understand, Haruka, but I still love Ranma, no matter what form he takes," Sailor Cosmos said, as she gently took Sailor Uranus' hand. "But what hurts is that we all made a promise to allow 'The Son of Ranma' a chance to find his way, free of the baggage of his Father."

"Then, that is the way we should all go," said Sailor Pluto, as she materializes out of thin air.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"We have three choices before us," Sailor Pluto said. "All of them will mean the end of the Sailor Scouts in this era, but that does not mean the end of us as individuals."

"What are those choices?" Sailor Uranus asked…

While Sailor Pluto explains what those choices are, a similar conversation was also taking place.

"I can't believe Ranma for being so, so selfish like that!" Akane Tendo-Saotome yelled, as she smashed another plate on the wall, in the dining room of the Tendo Compound, one of the few surviving buildings in the city.

"You know, breaking plates won't bring Ranma back, you know," Nabiki said, as she continues to write up the final touches of all things legal where Ranma is concerned. "He couldn't stay, having shed his mortal guise the way he did."

"Why should you even care? Mishima Zaibatsu will get rich through its subsidiary, GENOM, because of that stupid earthquake Ranma and Saffron inadvertently created."

"Akane, you could return to the 31st century, you know."

"But it won't be the same," Akane said with a sigh, as she sat down on the couch. "And what will happen to this place?"

"Nerima Ward will be placed in trust as a historical site, while Azabuu Juuban and the other parts of Tokyo get rebuilt as 'Crystal Tokyo' and 'Neo-Tokyo' respectively. What remains will be 'Old Tokyo'."

"You really thought up everything, huh?"

"I wouldn't have become CEO of Mishima if I didn't," Nabiki replied.

"So, what are we going to do?"Akane asked. "I know that not everyone wants to go back to the future, and would rather stay here."

"Especially, where 'The Son of Ranma' is concerned," Nabiki said. "Some will choose to relinquish their mortal lives, while others will simply 'forget'. Others will simply lie low, while others will return to the 31st century. Some of us will leave this world behind, all in an effort to be with Ranma, in spite of their promise not to follow him, while others will simply 'copy' what Ranma did before moving on to new lives."

"So, what are YOU going to do?"

"I will leave a child version of myself behind, so that she can be in the position to facilitate the sponsorship of Zephram Cochrane's 'warp drive' technologies."

"Wait, you don't think the world will end, right?" Akane asked nervously.

"Akane, you're a Time Lord. You know that Earth will face two more 'Robotech Wars', World War III, the Lunar Gate Disaster and the Colonial Wars before peace can finally occur, when the Vulcans make 'first contact' with Earth. It's inevitable that there will be a 'Second Dark Age', and the Great Kanto Earthquake that Ranma and Saffron inadvertently caused is just a precursor."

"And we are just going to allow all that to occur? But the billions of lives-"

"Akane, the lives that will be lost, based upon our own hubris, is a necessary thing if humanity is to 'grow up'. I hate what is about to occur, but it is, what it is."

"I know, I know," Akane said sadly. "I just…don't want to face this without Ranma being here…"

"Tell me about it," Nabiki said, as she closes her briefcase. "Um, Kasumi is helping in the relief effort still. Do you want to come and help?"

"What are you? Charging for your services for the privilege of me helping YOU?"

"Let's just say that for once, I'm doing charity work for free."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, in Kyoto, streams of refugees from Tokyo continue to roll into town. Miko Mido-Saotome, still distraught over her husband's decision to leave Earth behind, keeps herself busy by opening her home to guests, with the help of her daughter Ruriko, who just turned 18-years old when Saffron attacked Ruriko's father Ranma. Being of age, Ruriko has the choice of mastering Inujutsu (or "ninja sexcraft"), as the heir to the Shikima Kingdom, after her mother Miko, of course…

For now, all Ruriko cared about is helping her mother Miko run her inn.

"Mom, I think we need more linen for Room 3," Ruriko said, as she peeks into through the door that led to her mother's bedroom.

Miko says nothing, as she continues to stare at a picture she took on her daughter's birthday.

"Mom?" Ruriko asked with worry.

"I miss him already," Miko said with a sigh, as she sets down the picture within the family picture item.

"Mom, Dad said that he'll be back some day," Ruriko said, as she comforted her mother. "You have to believe that."

"I know, but what if I forget him?" Miko said, as she felt her daughter's face. "I only have you to remind me of him…"

Ruriko had a darker-shade of red hair, than her father's female guise, and was nearly a spitting image of that same guise. Generally speaking, she was a quiet girl who wanted a normal life, if have a god and a demoness for parents a normal life.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Ruriko said, as she hugged Miko tightly. "You'll think of something…"

And thus, the stage was set, as various love interests and rivals went about their business, as "The Son of Ranma" begins his new life, free of all obligations and problems of his father, or so he thinks…

* * *

2031 CE: Hidden Leaf Village, Hokkaido.

Six years later...

"Wake up!" yelled the Seventh Hokage, as he tossed the contents of his water on his "brother".

"Hey!" yelled Ranmaru Saotome, as SHE sits up in bed while she sputters water from her mouth. "I told you I wanted to sleep in for my birthday, bro!"

Hokage Naruto Uzumaki smirks, as he sits the empty bucket down. The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village has matured considerably, since he returned home from beyond the stars, as a member of the Robotech Expeditionary Fleet a number of years ago. It was then that his predecessor was convinced the former Knuckle-Headed Shinobi was mature and skilled enough to take the position as leader of the Hidden Leaf. So far, no one has doubted Naruto's leadership on any level.

"Yeah, I know, but I need you to do one more mission," Naruto said with a grin. "Think of it as your going away present."

"Humph," Ranmaru-onna replied. "You just want to screw with me before I go and seek my fortune."

"MAY-be," Naruto said. "Anyway, breakfast is almost ready, so if you're not down stairs in a timely fashion, you just might go without."

"Yeah, yeah…"

For a moment, Naruto stared at the one person that looked like their father, Ranma Saotome (or, "Ranshin Rantsu", as he was known throughout shinobi country). He and his sister Renata miss their father, in spite of it all…

"Well, see you in a bit," Naruto said, as he leaves his brother's room while closing it shut.

Ranmaru-onna sighed, as she reverted back to her normal male form. He only met his father Ranma that one time, before disappearing with that weird alien. And since then, he has been away from almost everything, by living in the Hidden Leaf Village, where he trained to be a shinobi before branching out to mastering the family martial arts style: the Musabetsu Kakuto (i.e. "Anything Goes"). Having reached Jonin, specializing in the Wind Style Jutsu, status last year, Ranmaru had an opportunity to lead a shinobi team of his own: the legendary 'Team Ranma'. However, in spite of the camaraderie he has developed with his team of students, the need to find who he is was too strong to ignore.

'Maybe Big Brother wants me to go on this mission for the kids benefit,' Ranmaru thinks for a moment…

"Aw, what the heck," Ranmaru said with a smile. "It'll be nice to hang out a bit with the kids again…"

Ranmaru produces a strong gust of wind using a Wind-Style Justu that kicks up his clothes into the air. Using his speed training, RJ quickly catches his clothes, puts them on, brushes his teeth, combs his hair (which was short, yet neat), and places his headband over his forehead.

"Damn, I look good," Ranmaru said with a smile, as he checked himself over. "Now, to make the rounds…"

And, with that, Ranmaru leaves his room.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRT7: The Ranma Trek Tales! – BY DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is about the life and times of Ranma's child-clone, Ranma Junior (like Boba Fett being the child-clone of Jango Fett from "Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones").**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

A few days later…

"Ranmaru, get up," said Homura, as she peeked her head on her Ashikabi's child. "It's your first day of school!"

"I just got here," Ranmaru-onna said with a groan. She hated the fact that she had to be female for the semester, since the Landlady didn't want a boy living at the Izumo Inn…

"Well, you're not in the woods, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranmaru-onna said, as she stretched her limbs wile yawning. "I'm surprise that you're waking me up instead of Landlady."

"Tsukiumi is out shopping, so, guess who has the honor of waking you up?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

After Ranmaru goes into the bathroom to do her business, Homura sighs. It's been six years since her Ashikabi had left for "Beyond the Rim", and could remember that day like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK!

FWOOSH!

"Yow!" said one of birdmen of the Phoenix Empire, as Homura of Fire smoked him and his fellow warriors out of their hiding spot. For the past few days, a number of local metahumans and others were assisting the Japanese Self-Defense Force in rooting out the last of Lord Saffron's warriors. This was especially needed since the fight between Saffron and his Ashikabi, Ranma Saotome, has left the city of Tokyo in near-complete ruins.

"Surrender or get roasted," Homura said, as he produces a small ball of fire in his hand…

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi of Water merely shakes her head, in stunned disbelief, that her friend and fellow Sekirei would use such a cheesy line.

Crow turns to look at Rooster, and then at the state of their fellow birdmen.

"Fine, we surrender," Crow said, as he drops his machine gun, then extendable spear, and the short sword.

"What are you doing?" Rooster said.

"Look, Lord Saffron is possibly dead, and we've been holding out for days," Crow said. "I for one want to end this."

"I'm glad that you want to, since anyone who surrenders peacefully will get special dispensation during processing," Tsukiumi said. "Better be glad that Sailor Cosmos teleported the citizens of this fair city to safety before you and your kind invaded this land."

"Yeah, yeah," Rooster said, as he followed the actions of his shield mate. "Just get on with stripping us of our dignity and pride."

"Humph."

A short time later, Tsukiumi and Homura were hanging around the JSDF command center, taking a break from their latest "hunt".

"I can't believe all this was caused by a fight between two people," Homura said, as he nibbled on his cookie.

"What's not to believe?" Tsukiumi said indignantly. "Minato-sama and Saffron are gods, so their very presence would cause the Earth to tremble."

"Tsukiumi, when are you going to stop referring Ranma by his alias?" Homura asked.

"When I feel like it."

"…"

Just then, Kazehana floats down to the ground to land in front of her fellow Sekirei.

"Kazehana?" Homura asked, upon seeing the Wind Sekirei facial expression.

"You have to come home with me," Kazehana said.

"What is it?" Tsukiumi asked.

"It's Ranma," Kazehana said, which had gotten a response from .

A few minutes later, nearly all of Ranma's immediate family, friends and loves were gathered together.

"I'm…glad that you are all here," Akane said. "Normally, I would, well, admittedly, get mad at Ranma for, well, you know…"

"They know where you stand with Ranma's loves, Akane," Usagi said, as she turns towards everyone else. "Guys, here is what we have. Due to Ranma's injuries, I was forced to call in a favor from an old friend. Unfortunately, the price of that call means that Ranma has to leave Earth, for the crime of destroying the Phoenix Force."

"Why would Ranma have to leave us?" Kusano the Green Sekirei screamed. She was the last to get marry Ranma, her Ashikabi. In fact, it was less than a month ago that she had come from her honeymoon.

"Kusano, calm down," Musabi said, as she tried to calm her Sekirei sister down.

"But it's not fair! I had to wait for years before Ranma and I could…could…"

"It doesn't matter WHEN we had gotten married to Ranma," Miko said. "We're ALL going to lose a husband."

"…"

"What CAN we do, and when will Ranma leave?" Supergirl asked.

"And how long will Ranma be…gone?" She-Hulk asked.

Akane looks away, and then faces everyone else.

"Ranma…won't be coming back for at least 1000 years," Akane said.

"What?" yelled Ranma's loves.

"QUIET!" Akane yelled. "Look, Ranma will be leaving Earth within a week's time, in order to allow him a chance to settle accounts. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's done. From this point on, we have to focus on what to do now."

"Then what CAN we do in a week?" Sarah Connor asked.

"I will use a method of prolonging the time frame within a single room," Usagi said. "So, a day can pass outside this supposed room, while a year can pass within this room."

"So, you're going to give us some time to spend with Ranma?" Minako asked.

"Bingo."

"I've discussed this with Nabiki, and she has devised a lottery system," Akane said. "I will spend time with Ranma first, while Usagi will spend time with him last."

"Why Akane spend time with Ranma first?" Shampoo said. Even though she was with Mousse now, the couple agreed to allow Ranma to be the only exception to their marriage first. Same with Ranma's other former fiancées…

"Because, I was Ranma's first wife, that's why," Akane said. "If you don't like the arrangement, you can leave right now."

"Humph."

"Well, that's about it," Usagi said. "You will get your ticket as soon as we settle some ground rules with Ranma."

"Oh, joy," said Haruka sarcastically. "I can't wait…"

"Well, this is it," Kazehana said, as she turned towards Homura, whose mind was in a whirl. "This is your last chance to spend time with your Ashikabi, and then, you'll be free, my friend."

Homura wonders what s/he'll do when it comes to dealing with his/her Ashikabi…

A few days later, Homura gets his/her chance to confront Ranma.

"Ahhhh," Kazehana said, as she and Matsu the Wise stepped out of the prepared room (dubbed a "Hyperbolic Time Chamber"). They decided to team up when "confronting" their Ashikabi…

"You two seem…rested," Homura said with a smirk.

"Well, we hardly 'rested'," Matus giggled.

"Oh, brother…"

"So, what are you going to do?" Kazehana asked lazily.

"I don't know," Homura said. "Just talk, I suppose."

"Well, just remember that Ranma is open to your needs," Matsu said gently. "Take advantage of this opportunity, before embracing your freedom."

And, with that, Matsu and Kazehana leave the hallway for other business…

"You are up, Lady Homura," said Kamidaki, a Juraian wood droid that protects all members of the Royal Family of Jurai.

"I really wish you didn't call me that," Homura said. "I'm not exactly a…lady."

"You are a hermaphrodite, yes?" Azaka, another Juraian wood droid asked.

"Never mind that," Homura said. "Can I go in, now?"

"But of course," Kamidaki said. "You may enter…"

With a swallow, Homura does just that…

For a long time, Homura and Ranma talk, and enjoy their time together. Thanks to family friend Washu, the room could be as expansive and as modular as possible, like a holodeck. Thus, during this time, the pair was in a simulation of Havana, Cuba, circa 1957…

"Man, that was fun," Ranma said, as he and Homura enters their shared suite, which overlooked the main streets where the clubs and restaurants were lined up.

"Yeah, it was, actually," Homura said. "I really liked the road trip we took just outside of this simulation."

"Well, I really did spend some time in Havana in the 1950s," Ranma said. "In fact, even after the Cuban Revolution, Usagi and I maintained a residence."

"Even under an authoritarian regime?"

"Even then, and afterwards. So, what do you want to do, now?"

"How about we go see that one act down at the Flamingo Club?" Homura asked. "I never experience real Cuban music before."

"Then, I know the person you would LOVE to hear," Ranma said with a grin. "We should see the Mambo King himself: Israel 'Cachao' Lopez."

"Sounds…interesting," Homura said. "What should we wear?"

"I got this white suit I want to try out," Ranma said, as he points to a suit hanging on a rack. "Just call the front desk, and they'll hook you up…"

Pause.

"For now, I dibs on the bath," Ranma said a tongue and a grin. "Be seeing ya…"

With that, Ranma goes into the bathroom.

For a long time, Homura stares at the collection of suits that were hung up…

"I know," Homura said, as s/he picks up the phone, and dials for the front desk…

"Homura, we're going to be late!" Ranma said, as he straightens his tie. "I want to get the best seat for us-"

"How do I look?" Homura said, as "she" steps out in front, and shows off "her" flamingo-styled dress, which was accented by "her" now longer hair, which flowed down to the small of her back, as well as her enhanced bosom. "Oh, and call me 'Kagari' when I am more…girly.

"Whoa," Ranma said.

"What's…this?"

"Well, I want to be, well, a proper date," Kagari said.

"But, you've changed so much…"

"I'm still inter-sexed, but I was able to enhance my female qualities…"

Pause.

"So, do you like what you see?" Kagari said with a furious blush.

"You've always been beautiful, but I respected your right to be whoever you wanted to be, even if our marriage was for show."

"Then, allow me to thank you for giving me my freedom of choice," Kagari said, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek. "And, whatever happens tonight…happens."

Ranma takes Kagari into his arms, and gives her a deep kiss…

"What's that for?" Kagari said, with a blink.

"Does there HAVE to be a reason?" Ranma said with a broad smile. "Besides, think of THAT as a down payment for what could happen later on…if, you're so inclined."

"Humph," Kagari said, with wiry smile. "Just remember, you're treating."

"Humph."

And so, Ranma and "Kagari" spent the night at the clubs, which was followed by a walk on the beach in the wee hours in morning.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Ranma asked, as he holds Kagari's hands while walking down the beach, while slinging his jacket over his left shoulder.

"Don't know," Kagari said. "I've been doing a lot of shows as an MC, but I doubt that doing just that will be enough to fill 1000 years…"

"Kagari…Homura…you can do whatever you want to do," Ranma said.

"I know. And I want to run my clubs…"

Pause.

"Ranma, when I said I want to make it up to you, I really mean it," Kagari said, as she turns towards Ranma.

"Um, I was just being facetious," Ranma said. "I wasn't asking for any favors from you."

"Ranma, who says that I want anything from you, other than what comes naturally…when one is truly in love…?"

With that, Kagari pulls Ranma close to her, and kisses Ranma, activating her Sekirei powers' aura, as evident by the appearance of her flaming wings…

"Whoa," Ranma said.

"THAT is just a down payment for things to come," Kagari said, as she tackled Ranma, where they would make love on the beach until the breaking dawn…

Sometime later, Homura, still as Kagari, steps out of Ranma's room.

"You look…festive," Matsu said. She was curious as to how Homura's date will pan out.

"Ah, Matsu," Homura said. "Now I know why you are so…enamored with Minato-kun…"

"Ah," Matsu said with a knowing smile. "That good, huh?"

"It was…glorious…"

END FLASHBACK!

Homura sighs, saddened for Ranma's absence, but was glad that something good came out of that interesting night…

"Momma?" said a little girl, who, like her mother, had white/gray hair, but looked like a little girl version of Ranma's girl form.

"Huh?" Homura said. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about your father…Kagari."

"Oh," Kagari said. "Well, we're going to be late."

"Okay, let me do one thing first, and then, I can take you to school…"

Out in the back yard, Homura fills the bird feeder, which was hanging on the limb of a special tree…

"Good morning, Kusano," Homura said, as she felt the tree's bark. In fact, the tree still retained the general appearance of Kusano, when she decided to become a tree, thinking that she would prefer to feel nothing, rather than suffer the loneliness of Ranma's absence.

"You are looking well, today…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
